Industrial penetrating and lubricating oils frequently use petroleum-based hydrocarbon oils and halogenated solvents. Such components are not environmentally friendly and pose health risks to people. Moreover, traditional petroleum-based formulations do not meet current or future anticipated regulations governing the amount of volatile organic compounds that can be used in the products. Industrial regulations require a volatile organic compound content of less than 50%, and it is known that further reductions will follow, for example below 25%. Alternatively, naturally-occurring oils, such as plant-based oils, and derivatives thereof provide renewable and nontoxic, biodegradable ingredients that can be explored for use in industrial applications.
The invention provides a high-penetrating oil for reducing the effort required to loosen fittings. For example, as applied to fittings, the penetrating oil climbs the threads or similar components to diffuse the oil throughout the fittings and aid in disassembly. The penetrating oil benefits from the synergy of several biobased components to overcome the concerns associated with undesirable or toxic lubricant products, such as non-conforming petroleum-based or halogenated formulations.